1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to dual effective work function metal gate integration.
2. Background Art
The continued scaling of complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices requires successful integration of dual work function metal gate electrodes on high dielectric constant (high-k) gate dielectrics.